Kamar 461
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: Apa yang akan kalian rasakan bila menjadi Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba harus mendapatkan suatu kejadian yang tidak bisa ia lupakan seumur hidupnya. - ChanBaek Fanfiction THE HIDDEN UNIVERSE D6


Hadiah : D ( **1 custom case & gantungan kunci ChanBaek**) | jumlah word **1.000 - 3.000**

Prompt : 6. Tangga Darurat

Tanggal Masuk : 17 Februari, 6:28 PM

Jumlah Word : 2.920

.

찬백

.

* * *

 **KAMAR 614**

.

Apa yang akan kalian rasakan bila menjadi Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba harus mendapatkan suatu kejadian yang tidak bisa ia lupakan seumur hidupnya.

Rasanya kaki rampingnya sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk berjalan bahkan untuk berdiripun tidak kuat pasalnya ia harus naik-turun tangga darurat di hotel tempat ia bekerja. Pasalnya kedua lift sedang di perbaiki akibat adanya kerusakan dan dia harus mengangkat banyak barang ke kamar pelanggannya. Iapun mendudukan dirinya di salah satu anak tangga sambil mengatur nafasnya. Perlahan memijat betis putih itu untuk menghilangkan pegalnya sementara. Baru beberapa menit Baekhyun duduk ponselnya on berdering.

Drrrt drrrt

*Pick*

"Yeoboseoyo?"

"YA BAEKHYUN-AH! KAU DIMANA HAH?! SEKARANG INI KITA SEDANG BANYAK TAMU TAUK!"Terdengar suara namja dalam ponsel Baekhyun. Sang pemilik hanya menjauhkan ponsel tersebut dari telinganya agar ia tidak terkena tuli tiba-tiba. Setelah suara itu mengecil ia kembali mendekatkan ke telinganya dan mulai berbicara.

"Maafkan aku Seokjinnie, beri aku 5 menit untuk beristirahat. Kakiku rasanya ingin copot"pinta Baekhyun dengan nada lirih. Hanya 5 menit untuk mengembalikan energinya yang sudah habis akibat harus naik turun tangga. Seokjin berdecak dan kembali mengeluarkan suara yang lebih melenking.

"YA! Kau pikir aku juga tidak lelah eo?! Kau tau? Jariku ini sudah serasa lepas karena terus mengetik dan menulis. Leherku sudah pegal menahan telepon yang terus berdering menyebalkan itu!"Seokjin mengutarakan apa yang ia rasakan di tempat resepsionis hotel tapi itu tidak seberapa dengan kakinya yang mungkin sudah seperti Talas Bogor.

"Kau itu Cuma berdiam diri di kursi saja, tau! Lah aku?! Harus naik turun tangga bawa koper, lelahan yang mana, eoh?!"Jawab Baekhyun sedikit meninggi. Kesal kerjanya disama kan dengan pekerjaan Seokjin yang jelas berbeda jauh dengannya. Seokjin menghela nafas.

"terserah kau sajalah, Baek. Lebih baik kau cepat kebawah bantu anak yang lain membawakan Koper tamu! Telinga ku sudah pusing mendengar protesan dari mereka! Kau mau Manajer Kim marah?!"

"ya tidak lah!"

"Makanya Cepat!"setelah Seokjin langsung menutup teleponnya, Baekhyun menggeram kesal. Andai ia dan Seokjin bertukar posisi, ia akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti halnya Seokjin kepadanya. Akhirnya Baekhyun pun menyerah dan bergegas turun ke lobby mengambil koper yang harus ia antar.

...

"ini yang terakhir, kamar 461" ujarnya pelan sehabis mengantarkan koper ke kamar yang ia sebutkan. Sudah pukul 9 malam dan ini akhir dari shiftnya. Baekhyun segera berjalan menuju tangga darurat dengan sedikit gontai, kakinya dan tubuhnya sudah sangat lelah, tenaganya sudah habis. Ia perlu istirahat.

Baekhyun mulain menurunin tangga dengan perlahan agar tubuhnya tidak ambruk di tengah jalan. Perlahan pandanganya mulai buyar, tubuhnya mulai tidak seimbang bahkan ia sudah tidak menyadari orang yang ada di depannya hingga akhirnya pundak mereka saling bertubrukan.

Bruk!

"maa-aaf"mata mungilnya menatap orang yang ia tabrak sebentar walau yang ia lihat hanyalah wajah yang nge-blur. Sepertinya Baekhyun sudah di ambang batasnya. Ia tidak bisa menahanya lagi hingga akhirnya ia jatuh tidak sadarkan diri.

...

"enghh.."

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya, ia melihat seisi ruangan. Ruangan yang cukup ia kenal. Ruangan nuansa modern dengan cat berwarna putih di padukan merah yang sangat cocok. Ia terbangut di sebuah kasur king size berwarna putih dengan sedikit corak merah di bawahnya. Ya ia kenal ruangan ini sekarang. Ruangan hotel VIP yg barusan ia kunjingu terakhir kali setelah ia pingsan.

"kamar 461. Oh ya, kamar yang terakhir kali ku datangi"Baekhyun mulai mengingat urutan kejadian yang terjadi hingga saat ini. 'kalau tidak salah tadi aku menabrak orang lalu pingsan? Ya itu yang terjadi'batinnya.

Matanya melirik jam menunjuk angka 05.45 malam dan yang baru ia sadari dan paling mengejutkan adalah ia tidak lagi memakai seragam kerjanya melainkan memakai kaus kebesaran yang mengekspos tubuh putih, mulus dan indah miliknya. Seketika pikirannya mulai memikirkan yang tidak-tidak.

"jangan-jangan aku diperkosa om-om tua?! AAHHH TIDAK!"sangka Baekhyun sambil memeluk tubuhnya karena merasa dikotori. Ia langsung loncat dan meraba tubuhnya berharap masih bersih dari gigitan om-om mesum. Dan bersyukurlah, Baekhyun masih suci hingga saat ini. Sosok mungil itu menghela nafasnya lega.

"siapa yang kau panggil om tua hah?"suara yang nge-bass itu muncul dari arah kamar mandi. Baekhyun terkejut melihat namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu hanya memakai handuk yang dililitkan di pinggulnya.

Rambutnya yang basah ia kebelakangkan hingga jidat lebar itu terlihat jelas membuat wajahnya semakin tampan dan sexy. Jangan lupakan tubuhnya yang kekar penuh abs yang sangat jelas bentuknya di tambah bagian V di bawahnya. Matanya yang tajam serta bibir tebalnya itu sangat manggoda dan minta dikecup. Pikiran namja Byun itu sudah jauh kemana-mana memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

"eyyy jangan menatapku terus seperti itu, nanti kau terangsang"mendengar perkataan menggoda itu, sontak wajah Baekhyun merona dangat merah hingga ke telinganya.

"bicara apa sih kau?! D-di mana ka-kau menaruh ponselku?!" ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya berpura-pura mencari ponselnya di naskah samping ranjang. Ia benar-benar gugup apalagi setelah mendengar perkataan Namja itu. Bibir tebal miliknya tertarik keatas sebelah membentuk smirk dan ia mulai mendekati tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk mencari ponselnya. Ia membalikan tubuh mungil Baekhyun lalu memeluknya erat hingga tidak ada jarak diantara mereka. Mata mereka bertemu dan rona Baekhyun makin menjadi hingga sang empunya menjadi salah tingkah.

"a-apa yang kau lakukan, le-lepasakan a-aku"bukannya merengangkan pelukannya, namja itu malahan mempererat dan memegang dagu Baekhyun agar ia bisa melihat wajah cantiknya.

"Namaku Chanyeol dan kau tau? Kau sangat cantik, sayang"jarak diantara mereka hanya 5cm lagi dan Baekhyun sudak terpengaruh dengan mata hitam yang tajam itu.

"a-apa-apaan sih kau! Aku ini kan namja! Bagaimana kau bisa kau bilang kalau aku ini cantik, eoh? Ya mungkin bisa kalau kau itu _menyimpang_ "

"Aku ini pencinta semua jenis, sayang" hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan dan perlahan bibir tebal itu mulai mendekati bibir pink merekahnya, hanya sedikit lagi bibir mereka bertemu.

5

4

3

Baekhyun reflek memejamkan matanya membiarkan Chanyeol mengecup bibirnya

2

Dan

.

.

.

"pfth-BUAHAHAHAHA!" Bukannya mencium, Chanyeol malah tertawa lebar dan melepaskan pelukanya dengan namja manis di depannya. Baekhyun membuka matanya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan alis terangkat sebelah. Ya, ia kebingungan. Chanyeol memegang perutnya kesakitan karena tertawanya yang sangat keras.

"hahaha.. haaahh.. kau! Bwah- HAHAHA"Bukannya melanjutkan perkataannya ia malah tertawa lebih keras lagi. Baekhyun yang sudah sangat penasaran ini dibuatnya geram.

"YA! Bicara dulu baru tertawa!"Chanyeol semakin menjadi-jadi. Baekhyun mengambil salah satu bantal lalu memukul Chanyeol dan akhirnya ia berhenti tertawa.

"Aw, iya iya aku berhenti"Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol serius.

"kau ini kalau jadi namja cantik itu..."

"jangan murahan Banget kenapa"

JLEB!

"baru aku peluk begitu saja kau sudah menyerahkan dirimu begitu saja. Bagaimana kalau aku menciummu beneran, bisa-bisa kau mengidolakan dan memuja-mujaku, bukan?"rasanya Tubuh Baekhyun dihantam ribuan panah yang menusuk tepat ke jantungnya. Harga dirinya seperti di injak-injak orang yang baru saja ia kagumi ketampanannya ini. Wajahnya kembali memerah marah ke orang di depannya.

"kau itu uke. Kau harusnya mengerti kalau kau itu harus menjaga dirimu lebih ketat lagi, bukannya seperti ini." Baekhyun mulai mendekati Chanyeol dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk.

"aku sih gak mau punya paca- UKH! ARGGHHHH!" Belum selesai Chanyeol menyelesaikan bicaranya. Adik kecilnya di tendang oleh lutut Baekhyun dengan sangat keras. Ia sudah tidak terima dirinya di hina-hina. Chanyeol yang kesakitan berlutut di depan Baekhyun. Sudah tidak usah dikata seberapa sakitnya Adik Chanyeol, bahkan Chanyeol mengeluarkan sedikit air matanya.

"Y-YA! A-PA YANG K-KAU-" Ucapanya terhenti melihat Baekhyun mengeluarkan aura menyeramkan dan tatapanya benci yang menyeramkan. Chanyeol sudah tidak berani mengeluarkan suaranya lebih lama.

" **DIMANA KAU MENARUH SERAGAM DAN PONSELKU, HAH?!"** Dirinya merasa menciut di depan Baekhyun. Ia sadar kalau baru saja menghina orang di depannya dan itu bukan hal yang baik. Niatnya hanya ingin memberi tahu cara jadi UKE yang benar tapi sepertinya ia salah dalam perkataan.

"d-di a-atas meja dekat sofa"Baekhyun berjalan mendekati meja lalu ia segera melepas kaus putih itu dan menggantinya dengan seragam berkerjanya. Chanyeol hanya melihat Baekhyun mulai melepas dan terus memegangi adik kecilnya. Ia menatap ponselnya, banyak sekali panggilan dari Seokjin dan pesan dari namja itu. Ia membaca pesan Seokjin yang terakhir dikirimi oleh teman sekaligus sahabatnya sejak SD kelas 5.

 **From : Seokjin Bau!**

 _ **YA KAU DIMANA, EOH?! KALAU MAU CARI OM-OM, PULANG DULU LALU GANTI BAJU!"**_

'Terkutuk kau!'

 **To : Seokjin Bau!**

 _ **Kau itu seperti ibuku saja! Sudah urusi Monster Pink mu saja!**_

Setelah membalas pesan itu, Baekhyun bergegas meninggalkan ruangan yang memuakkan ini. Ia terus berjalan tidak mempeduli pemilik ruangan yang terus berteriak kepadanya. Yang terpenting ia keluar dan tidak menemui sosok itu.

"Hei! Begitukah cara kau berterima kasih kepada orang yang telah menolongmu?!"suara Bassnya tidak dipedulikan oleh sosok mungil yang terus berjalan melewatinya. Ia ingin mengejar tapi rasa sakit pada bagian bawahnya masih tidak kunjung hilang dan membuatnya tidak kuat untuk berdiri.

BLAM!

Pintu putih ruang kamar 461 dibanting keras oleh Baekhyun. Ia bersumpah tidak akan memasuki ruangan itu lagi selagi pemiliknya masih tinggal di ruangan itu. Cukup hari ini ia merasakan malu, marah, kesal, benci dan perasaan lainnya yang bercampur aduk menjadi 1. Ingin sekali ia mengeluarkan suara indah melengkingnya namun hal itu hanya akan mengganggu tamu hotelnya dan mungkin saja ia bisa di pecat karena dapat banyak komplen dari para tamu, bahaya jika itu terjadi. Baekhyun pungurung niatnya lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Baekhyun bimbang. Ia ingin memberi tahu Seokjin tentang kejadian semalam tetapi ia takut sahabatnya itu marah hingga akhirnya nekat menonjok Chanyeol karena sudah menghina Baekhyun, dan pasti ia dan Seokjin akan dipecat karena laporan tidak menyenangkan. Kini ia sedang mengantarkan koper dan berada di lantai khusus ruangan VIP yang salah satunya adalah ruangan Chanyeol.

Kaki mungilnya bergerak cepat agar bisa melewati kamar 461 tapi sayang sang pemilik ruangan itu keluar dengan setelan jas hitam dan kemeja putih yang membuatnya terlihat gagah dan tampan. Kalau boleh jujur Baekhyun sangat mengagumi ketampanan Chanyeol tapi apaboleh buat ia sangat membenci orang itu sehingga membuatnya enggan untuk berkata jujur seperti itu.

Baekhyun menurunkan topinya lalu berjalan sedikit menunduk agar ia tidak melihat wajah tampan Chanyeol. Namun, troli koper itu ditahan oleh namja tinggi dihadapannya. Chanyeol tersenyum sangat manis kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun berdecak lalu mengalihkan pandangnnya.

"Selamat Pagi sayang~ apa kabarmu?"ujar Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun lalu mengelus pipi chubby pelan. Chanyeol dapat merasakan bagaimana mulusnya kulit namja didepannya ini. ' _Pipinya saja mulus apa lagi tubuhnya'_ Batin Chanyeol memuji. Baekhyun segera menepis tangan kekar itu lalu kembali mendorong troli nya. Kesal diabaikan oleh Baekhyun ia menarik tangan kecil itu dan membawanya ke tempat yang jarang dilewati oleh banyak orang, yaitu tangga darurat. Baekhyun terus meronta tidak bisa diam.

Chanyeol memojokan Baekhyun di sudut ruangan. Matanya tidak lepas dari wajah cantik Baekhyun. Baekhyun berusaha keluar tapi terus dihadang oleh Chanyeol. Wajah tampannya ia dekatkan dan matanya terus memperhatikan bola mata Baekhyun.

 **BAEKHYUN POV**

Si sialan ini kenapa semakin hari semakin tampan? Aku tidak akan kuat jika harus melihat wajahnya terus menerus, bisa-bisa rasa benciku sekejap akan hilang. Aku terus menggerakkan tubuhku berusaha untuk keluar dari penjara yang ia buat, tapi ia sangat kuat sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa membuatnya melepaskan itu.

Akhirnya aku memberanikan diri menatapnya dengan alis yang mengkerut. Astaga! Betapa tampannya dia! Tapi kau tidak boleh terpikat olehnya untuk kedua kalinya, Byun Baekhyun!

"Hei! Bisakah kau melepaskan tanggamu?! Aku sedang bekerja tau tidak! Jangan menggangguku!"ujarku sambil berusaha mendorong tubuh besarnya. Bukannya menjauh, tubuh itu malah semakin dekat dengan ku.

"kau masih marah denganku?"suara bassnya yang sanggat menggoda itu keluar dari mulutnya. Aku hanya memalingkan wajahku.

"aku minta maaf soal itu, aku tidak bermaksud buruk kepadamu, kok"katanya lagi. Aku mendorong wajahnya yang dekat itu dengan tangan kiriku, sedangkan tangan kananku ku untuk mendorong tubuhnya.

"hei! Kau itu tulinya?! Aku bilang jangan menggangguku! Aku sedang bekerja, bodoh!"

"aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum kau memaafkanku"

Untuk apa aku memaafkanmu?! Salahkan dirimu berbicara tanpa dipikirkan terlebih dahulu.

"MINGGIR!"

"Baekhyun-ah!"

"MINGGIR TIDAK!"

CHU!

 **CHANYEOL POV**

Langsung saja aku tempelkan bibirku tepat di bibir tipisnya. Hanya sebuah ciuman ringan untuk membuat pemiliknya terdiam sejenak. Setelah beberapa saat, aku melepaskan ciuman itu untuk mengambil oksigen lalu menatap matanya.

Wajah cantiknya udah sangat merah dan itu sangatlah mengemaskan. Matanya membulat terkejut tapi itu malah membuatnya semakit imut. Aku menurunkan tanganku lalu memegang tangan kecilnya itu. Baekhyun yang tersadar kemudian kembali meronta tapi jangan lupakan wajahnya yang masih merona tersebut.

"a-apa yang k-kau la-laku-lakukan, hah?!"untung saja tidak ada orang yang berlalu lalang jadi ini memudahkan ku untuk mendekatinya.

"Baekhyun-ah, dengarkan aku dulu."Cicitku pelan sembari menatap matanya dalam, ia pun berhenti meronta dan balik menatap mataku. Jujur, matanya membuatku terhipnotis akan keindahan dirinya. Astaga! Lama-lama aku bisa gila karenanya.

"aku minta maaf soal yang kemarin. Jujur aku Cuma ingin bercanda dengan dirimu tapi aku tidak tahu jika itu membuatmu marah. Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud menghinamu ataupun mempermainkanmu"jujur aku melanjutkan perkataanku. Dapat aku liat dirinya seperti tidak yakin dengan diriku. Akupun melanjutkan perkataanku untuk menambahkan keyakinan pada dirinya.

"mungkin kau mengira bahwa aku ini hanya mengada-ngada tapi aku jujur sejujur-jujurnya."

"Dan hari itu sebenarnya aku benar-benar ingin menciummu tapi rasanya aneh jika seseorang yang tidak kau kenal tiba-tiba memelukmu lalu menciummu sembarangan. Oleh karena itu aku membuat lelucon yang sama sekali tidak lucu hanya untuk membuatmu nyaman denganku, tapi itu hanya memperburuk. Bukanya nyaman, kau malahan membenciku."

"oleh karena itu aku meminta maaf dan sejak kau terjatuh tepat dipelukanku saat kau pingsan. Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta kepadamu. Baru pertama kalinya aku melihat sosok bidadari cantik. Dan orang itu adalahkau."

"aku menyukaimu- ah tidak. Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun-ah"aku berkata yang sebenar-benarnya kepada orang yang aku dambakan ini. Aku tidak menatapnya karena itu hanya akan membuatku gugup. Aku melepaskan genggamanku lalu memberanikan diri menatap wajahnya.

DEG

Wajah cantiknya merona sangat padam. Begitu cantik dan indahnya namja ini dan pertamakalinya aku melihat sosok sepertinya yang membuat namja bernama Park Chanyeol ini tergila-gila denganya. Betapa hebatnya tuhan menciptakan makhluknya begitu indah tiada banding. Jantung ini tidak kuat menahan kencangnya detakan hanya dengan menatap wajahnya.

Aku dapat melihatnya sangat gugup. Matanya menatap arah lain sedangkan bibir tipis itu ia gigit dan jangan lupakan wajahnya. Aku belai wajah cantiknya perlahan lalu menangkupnya dengan kedua tangan dan menariknya perlahan mendekati wajahku.

Bibir kami kembari dipertemukan dan kulumat pelan bibirnya. Manis bibir itu tidak akan aku lupakan seumur hidupku. Perlahan ia membalas ciuman ringan kami. Matanya terpejam menikmati ciuman yang berlangsung cukup lama. Aku melepaskan ciuman ini karena sudah kekurangan oksigen. Aku juga dapat merasakan rasa kecewa Baekhyun saat ciuman kami terlepas.

"Baekhyun-ah, aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu dan aku juga minta maaf atas kejadian itu"aku melepaskan tanganku lalu memperhatikan Baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan kemanapun. Ia masih menunduk dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Chanyeol"

"iya?"

PLAK

Tamparan keras mendarat di pipiku. Sakit sekali sampai membekas bentuk tangan berwarna merah. Ya aku rasa ini sangat cocok untukku. Baekhyun mengangkak wajahnya dan melihatku merintih kesakitan sembari memegang pipiku yang ia tampar.

"itu untuk hal kurang ajar yang kau lakukan kemarin"

Tuh kan! Mana mungkin dia gak akan benci samaku?!

"tapi setelah mendengar penjelasanmu aku mengerti. Apa yang terjadi dan apa yang ada dipikiranmu. Aku kira kau itu hanya Namja Brengsek yang suka mempermainkan orang tapi aku salah besar kau lebih baik dari pada namja brengsek" Bibirku otomatis tertarik keatas. Mataku ikut berbinar saking senangnya ketika Baekhyun berbicara hal tersebut.

"oh ya, aku bilang kau hanya lebih baik daripada namja brengsek bukan berarti kau itu namja baik, oke? Jangan salah paham"lanjut Baekhyun kembali membuatku down dan membuatku tertunduk. Ia tersenyum manis lalu mendekatiku. Ia memegang pipiku dengan salah satu tangannya dan menatap wajahku. Senyumanya tidak pudar dari wajah cantiknya.

"Chanyeol, aku juga mencintaimu"hanya dengan 1 kalimat itu membuat darahku memuncak hingga ujung kepala. Betapa senangnya diriku mendegar ucapan itu. Sontak aku peluk tubuh mungilnya sangat erat lalu mencium pucuk kepalanya dan terus mengungkapkan rasa cintaku tanpa henti. Wajah Baekhyun kembali memerah dan ia menjadi salah tingkah, itu sangat menggemaskan.

"sudahlah lepaskan pelukanmu ini. Jika aku berlama-lama di sini, Seokjin bau itu akan mencariku."cicitnya. Aku melepaskan pelukanku lalu dengan cepat mengecup bibirnya pelan. Ia sangat terkejut lalu memegang bibirnya bekas kukecup.

"Nanti malam datang ke kamarku lagi ya. Ada yang ingin aku kasih tau kepadamu"ujarku lalu kembali memelukanya. Ia memendam wajahnya di dadaku karena malu akan wajahnya yang memerah. Hari ini sangat indah dan menyenangkan untuk hidup seorang Park Chanyeol.

"heehhh... jadi kau menghilang hanya untuk memojok sambil pacaran, begitu Byun Baekhyun?!"Suara muncul dari belakang kami. Sosok namja cantik berdiri di tangga menuju lantai atas dengan tangan yang ia lipat di depan dadanya dan wajahnya yang mengkerut kesal mengeluarkan aura gelap nan menyeramkan.

Aku melepas pelukanku dan meminggir sedikit agar Baekhyun dapat melihat orang itu. Baekhyun bahkan tidak kalah terkejut dengan sosok itu. Aku berbisik pelan menanyakan orang itu dan Baekhyun memberi tahu bahwa orang itu adalah Seokjin, nama yang barusan aku dengar dari mulutnya.

"kau tahu?! Aku terus-menerus dicecar oleh manager kim karena kau hilang. Hari ini banyak sekalih tamu yang datang dari touris sampai murid yang sedang school trip! Dan kau tahu?! Betapa kesalnya aku mencarimu, menelefonmu, bahkan mengelilingi seluruh isi hotel dan akhirnya aku menemukanmu sedang BERPACARAN MEMOJOK DI TANGGA DARURAT DENGAN LELAKI ITU!" sindir Seokjin kesal lalu ia mendekatiku dengan tatapan 'kurang ajar kau, brengsek!'. Aku tidak tahu Baekhyun, sosok malaikat memiliki teman iblis seperti Seokjin. Seokjin mengarahkan telunjuknya kearahku.

"dan KAU, TAMU TERHORMAT! Aku dan PACAR-mu ini sedang BEKERJA! Jadi jika kau mau LOVEY DOVEY dengannya! Tunggu sampai shift kami SELESAI DULU! Jika sudah, kau boleh lakukan apapun kepada temanku-bukan sahabatku tercinta ini TERSERAH yang KAU mau! Aku tidak akan melarang! Ayo Baek!"ujar Seokjin lalu menarik Baekhyun dan menuruni tangga. Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya kepadaku sebelum hilang ditarik Seokjin. Ya mungkin ini salahku menganggu Baekhyun saat waktu bekerja.

Aku pun berjalan kembali menuju kamarku. Troli yang dibawa Baekhyun itu sudah hilang dari depan pintu. Mungkin salah satu staff membawanya karena menghalangi jalan. Itu juga salahku juga sih. Tadi sebelum Seokjin menarik Baekhyun atau lebih tepatnya saat ia mengomeliku, aku mendapat pesan singkat dari Baekhyun.

"nanti sekitar jam 9 malam, jangan mengunci pintu. Aku akan datang ke kamarmu"

Kau memang lelaki yang beruntung Park Chanyeol!

.

END

* * *

.

찬백

.

 **NOTE by #ChanBaekID**

 **.**

 **Mohon readers memberitahu jika pernah membaca cerita yang serupa atau mirip atau bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Dan mohon memberi review yang baik yang bersifat membangun, jika mungkin untuk memberi pendapat tentang : diksi (pemilihan kata), alur atau plot (jalan cerita), karakteristik tokoh, serta penulisan. Dimohon untuk tidak review dengan menggunakan kata-kata kasar. Mari menghargai karya orang lain. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya.**


End file.
